compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jetsi Seejay
Jetsi Seejay is currently serving as the Chief Executive Officer of the Outland Mining Corporation. Jetsi and his wife, D`lta, currently have their personal residence on their planet Douglas VI while working in the Boordii system in the Sumitra sector. Description ---- A lavishly handsome pilot by Givin standards, Jetsi stands 2.1 meters tall and weighs 62 kg. Before he began flying all over the galaxy he wore outlandish clothing to distinguish himself from others of his race. Now you can always find him in modified but proper pilot attire. Jetsi is one of the few Givin's that has left the local system so and is used to the stares he receive when he enter other sectors. But, besides being extremely good looking, Jetsi is also extremely modest, tells good jokes, likes to brew and consume adult beverages, and is an all-around good guy who is fun to be around. Biography ---- Youth Jetsi Seejay, a Givin, was born eleven years prior to the beginning of the Clone Wars on the planet Yag`Dhul in the Tapani system. The only child of Jeptren and Yah`Vahni Seejay, Jetsi grew up initially in an upper-class family. Jetsi`s father was the founder of the Seejay Design Bureau, which was reknowned through the galaxy for its unique ship designs and Corellian freighter modifications. Jetsi gained valuable flight experience at an early age, as he would go along with his father on test, delivery, and acceptance flights. During the Clone Wars, the Givin race were sided with the Seperatist`s. Following the end of the Clone Wars, the Givin`s faced the wrath of the Galactic Empire. As a demonstration of their power and ability to rule, the Galactic Empire conducted bombing raids on Yag`Dhul, and in the process the Seejay Design Bureau and family home was destroyed. Many Givin`s fled Yag`Dhul after the demonstration in the hopes of finding a better life instead of facing the oppression and tyranny of the Galactic Empire. The Seejay family escaped by befriending a H`nemthean smuggler who had the bad luck of being on Yag`Dhul during the military demonstration. The smuggler was awaiting repairs to the navicomputer of his dilapidated YG-4210 when the Empire arrived, and the Seejay family traded their innate ability to compute hyper jumps for safe passage off the planet. The deal turned sour after they escaped the planet, and the Seejay family was forced into indentured servitude for over five years. Freedom and new horizons While the smuggler wasn`t paying attention during a trade on the planet of Paulking V, the Seejay family escaped their captor, and began life anew. Jetsi`s parents remained on Paulking V while he decided to find his destiny elsewhere. Jetsi worked all over the galaxy while performing menial labor and sporadic employment. As luck would have it, Jetsi eventually landed on Yag`Dhul while working as the mechanic and loadmaster on a Drop Ship Transport for a small mining contractor operating out of the Elom system. While on Yag`Dhul, Jetsi visited the shattered remains of his old house and his family`s shop. He spent the night under the stars as the moons pulled the atmosphere from his locationentering a deep trance. When the atmosphere returned at daybreak, Jetsi had made up his mind. The rest of his life would be devoted to re-establishing the Seejay name as the premiere ship building facility in the galaxy, along with helping to provide the downfall of the Galactic Empire. The Invisible Army Jetsi Seejay abandoned his current job, and contacted the Invisible Army seeking employment. Although he hated the Galactic Empire and would have fit in well with the Rebels, he aligned himself with an independent Government as it seemed the quickest way to reach his initial goals. Jetsi was provided transport from Yag`Dhul to Elom, and enlisted in the Reconnasciance Division. He quickly moved up in rank, through his prowess of repairing old and neglected Longprobes, and piloting ability, serving as a recon pilot, squad commander of the "Banshees", and as Commander of the Recon Division. With the dissolution of the Invisible Army, Jetsi spent some time wandering the galaxy, in search of many objects and sentients who seemed to be the subject of drunken imaginations. A travel to Dagobah in search of an old hermit named Yoda turned up nothing, the hidden treasure of Khomm didn't prove its existence to Jetsi, and in the middle of another treasure search on an uncharted planet, Jetsi finally decided he needed something else. Sitting in his YT-1210, Jetsi looked far and wide for any new job positions through the GNS, holonet, and local system dispatches. One that intrigued him was with the Commerce Guild, a member of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Without further thought, Jetsi quickly sent off a message to the Commerce Guild, activated the repulsorlifts, and blasted his way towards the Glythe Sector. The Commerce Guild As usual, Jetsi displayed an innate talent to any new task given, starting as a simple transport pilot but eventually working his way up the ranks to the Director of Construction, Director of Sales, Vice-President, culminating as President of the Commerce Guild in the middle of Year 8. The Commerce Guild flourished under the supervision of Jetsi Seejay as numerous initiatives were put into place. The creation of the Commerce Guild Self-Defense Force was started as a necessity to the increasing realm and reach of the Guild. Small outposts in the Rigneldia and Khomm systems turned into major expansion centers as the Commerce Guild's need for raw materials and living space for its valued employees increased. Pricing and extraction structures put in place ensured the Commerce Guild would always turn a profit on all raw materials sold while still offering some of the lowest prices in the galaxy. When the dust settled from all of the expansion efforts, the Commerce Guild's net worth had increased by more than fifty percent in one year, making them larger and more powerful than many government factions. But the life of a busy miner quickly drained Jetsi of his normal zest for life and excitement. He had turned into a suit, spending all day in front of a terminal doing monotonous tasks instead of hurtling through the stars. Jetsi Seejay left behind a legacy that is one for the history books. The net worth of the Commerce Guild increased by over 50% under his guidance, the number of planets under Commerce Guild control increased by 80%, numerous social programs were put into place, employee wages were increased steadily, and the opportunities for the employees of the Commerce Guild were always in abundance. With a little planning ahead, Jetsi arranged for enough raw materials, credits, and ships to be in place to fund his retirement. With a hearty salute, Jetsi boarded his own starship in orbit over Aldaronach and left the Glythe Sector for parts unknown in the galaxy. Outland Mining Corporation Jetsi enjoyed his retirement, however temporary it was. While enjoying time on Douglas VI and travelling the galaxy hoping to learn of the Force Jetsi Seejay met D`lta, a lovely Givin female who soon became his wife. Shortly after the honeymoon Jetsi received a call from his good friend Jonas Randle, asking him to help in the establishment of a new mining faction, the Outland Mining Corporation. Jetsi served as an advisor and Chief Operations Officer, getting the fledgling faction operational from the ground up. With the recent departure of Gilad Callista, Jetsi has unwillingly taken control of the Outland Mining Corporation and looks to repeat his success that he enjoyed as the President of the Commerce Guild.